Relena's Secret: Chapters 1-3
by Anika
Summary: The world, and Heero, morns the loss of Relena. Part of a multipart fic.
1. Default Chapter Title

Well, I guess you want me to continue this fic. This will be a multipart fic, and it's extremely involved. It may be my best work yet. ::sob:: I'm getting all verclempt! Talk amongst yourselves....  
  
  
Title: Relena's Secret: Chapter 1  
Author: Anika  
Disclaimers: If I owned Gundam Wing, would I have to write a fanfic about it? That's what I thought...  
Warnings: Mild cussing, perhaps? Dark theme. Kleenex alert!  
  
  
Last time, in "Relena's Secret"  
  
  
"Relena Peacecraft has died."  
  
  
  
  
Relena's Secret: Chapter 1  
  
  
Duo slumped heavily in his seat as the news was delivered. Hilde began crying her own silent tears in mirror to Duo's sadness. Relena is dead? She thought, There's no way! It's not possible! The two sat there in shocked silence for a moment or to before Hilde registered Heero's reaction. The cold, unfeeling, Perfect Soldier was in place of the Heero that had been in their company for the past two and a half years. No feeling escaped his guarded eyes as he sat staring straight ahead, yet unseeing.  
  
The American pilot narrowed his eyes at his friend's lack of reaction. "Heero," he started. Hilde put a hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him down, but Duo was unaffected by her touch. "She just DIED, for the love of God! And all you can do is just sit there? She was the one who helped you regain your emotions, and you can't even show them at a time like this?"  
  
"You don't understand..." Heero whispered after a moment.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I never will!" Duo spat at his fellow pilot. Heero looked at Duo, and for the first time, he was scared of the unfeeling coldness in his eyes.  
  
"You have no idea what I'm feeling. And you're right. You never will understand." He shot a glare at him, and then shared an understanding look with Hilde. She knew. She had always known, somehow. All his problems, she had him figured. Right from the start, Hilde was the only one, save Relena, that could read right through him.  
  
Heero threw some money down on the small round table of the cafe and stood abruptly, knocking over the chair he had been seated in. Then, in the way that only the Perfect Soldier could do stalked out of the dinner and out into the pouring rain.  
  
*Scene Change*  
  
Heero stood in his darkend apartment, folding yet another shirt. He was packing for the weeklong trip to Earth. For her funeral. Each of the pilots' attendance had been requested, along with a short speech from each of them. Heero sighed. This had been one week from hell. But it couldn't get any worse, he mused.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Relena, will you marry me?" He asked, kneeling down on one knee before her. It was the New Years Eve Ball held at the Preventer Headquarters. The young Vice Foreign Minister looked down at him with shimmering eyes, never thinking the day would come. Hardly able to believe her ears. Everyone in the room looked from Heero to Relena, then back again nervously. The tension in the room was almost palatable.  
  
"Yes," she murmured demurely, blushing heavily. Heero stalked out of the room as Relena embraced her new "fiancée", Connor. They had meet at a summit meeting in Glanid five months ago, and he had swept the unsuspecting princess off her feet. They had been seeing each other almost exclusively since that meeting, but not everyone trusted him. He had a wild reputation and a stubborn streak a mile wide. But when he was with Relena, he seemed a better person.   
  
"Yes, but everyone's a better person when they're around her," he muttered under his breath as he reached his car. As he opened the door to the sedan, he heard an all too familiar voice call out to him.  
  
"Heero! Wait!"  
  
He quickly entered his vehicle and turned the key, trying desperately to avoid her eyes. Her beautiful sea blue eyes...he found he couldn't resist them. He found himself lost in her pleading eyes, begging him for an explanation. Heero tore his gaze from her and quickly departed from the party.  
  
For the next months, he avoided her at all costs. Granted, it wasn't hard, her being a politician and he being in the Preventers. But whenever he'd see her on a vid screen, or see a magazine with her picture on the cover, he'd look away. Then, he got the invitation to her wedding.  
  
He looked down at the calligraphy on the letter and began seeing red. Much like the first time he received an invitation from Relena, Heero tore the paper in two and let it fall to the floor of his apartment. His hands shook slightly with anger and his eyes narrowed. Then, an idea hit him, one so outrageous he didn't even consider it at first. But then he started to think about it. And the more he thought about it, the more the idea made sense. He would go to her, before the wedding, and tell her exactly how he felt about her.   
  
Resolute, he packed up and went to Earth, where he met Duo at the airport. He had arrived the day before the ceremony, not being able to stand seeing Relena and Connor together.   
  
When he arrived at the Mansion, everyone was asleep. The night had snuck up on them, and soon Heero realized that he was exhausted. But he had more important matters than sleep to attend to. He walked down the dimly lit hallway from his room towards hers, gulping nervously. Stopping at her door, he raised his fist to knock on it. Before he could make contact, though, it swung open to reveal Relena. She stood on the other side of the door, her long hair falling loosely past her waist. She was clad in a light blue pajama set with little yellow moons on them, and white fuzzy slippers completed the ensemble. To Heero, she had never looked more beautiful.  
  
"Heero! Come in!" Relena grabbed hold of him and drug him into her room, which was a good thing, considering he had lost all motor skills at the sight of her. He sat numbly on her bed and she sat next to him.  
  
"I'm so glad you came!" She babbled on happily. "It just wouldn't be the same without you." Heero gave her an odd look, and she quickly added, "or the other Gundam pilots."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence in the room for a few moments, then both began to speak at once.  
  
"Relena, I need to tell you -"  
  
"Heero, can I ask you -"  
  
"Go ahead," Heero offered. Relena gave him a grateful smile and continued. "I'm so glad that we never did get together, Heero. I know there was a time when I was in love with you. But that time is over and we can both get on with our lives. Me with Connor, and you with.... what's her name again?"  
  
"Samantha," Heero said through clenched teeth. His girlfriend. Who was, by coincidence I assure you, could pass as Relena's twin. Her replacement, if you may. But both of them knew it was never going to work because he was still in love with the Vice Foreign Minister. In fact, they had broken up two weeks ago for that very reason.  
  
"Samantha, right. Well, is she here? Did you bring her with you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Relena sighed complacently and shrugged. "Oh well. Do you want to see my dress? I've been dying to show someone."  
  
As she went over the closet, Heero felt the knife in his heart twist and turn, causing him the worst pain he had ever felt. He looked behind him and saw her twirling around the room, her dress pressed up against her and flaring out around her. He stood up, knowing what he had to do.  
  
"Relena..."  
  
She turned to face the now standing Heero. As he got closer to her, he noticed a bruise on her arm. She noticed that he noticed and gave a small laugh.   
  
"I ran into a door the other day. Doesn't it figure?"  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes at her, but said nothing. He was so close to her, he could smell the vanilla of her shampoo. He put a hand on her cheek and said softly.  
  
"I hope you're very happy with him."  
  
Turning suddenly, he walked quickly away from her before her eyes convinced him to stay. She would never see the tears that were threatening to fall. And he would never see the other, lighter bruise she sported on her cheek.  
  
Heero left that night, before he could regret his decision. He never saw Relena again after that, it hurt to much.  
  
~*~*End Flashback~*~*  
  
Heero was startled out of his memories by the honk of his taxi in the lower parking lot. Putting the last shirt in his suitcase, he grabbed it, his coat, and his wallet and headed out the door and towards the airport.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Relena's Secret: Chapter 2

Hey all. Here's the next part to "Relena's Secret". Hope you enjoy it! There's only one more part after this, then I'm starting a new fic called "Koshchei". Be sure to read it!  
  
Title: "Relena's Secret: Chapter 2"  
Author: Anika  
Disclaimers: IF I owned them, would I have to write fanfiction? That's what I thought...  
Warnings: Mild swearing, Dark themes, tissue alert, (especially this part)  
  
  
"Relena's Secret: Chapter 2"  
  
  
Heero calmy walked into the crowded church, searching for a familiar face. He heard many different snippets of conversations.  
  
"How did she die?"  
  
"I heard suicide..."  
  
"I heard it was an accident..."  
  
"Well, / I / heard that her darling husband drove her to it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I heard that he beat her, and she ran away from him, and fell over the cliff into the ocean..."  
  
As Heero listened intently to the stream of conversation, an usher appeared at his elbow.  
  
"Mr. Heero Yuy?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Your seat has been reseved. This way."  
  
He was led away from the gossiping trio of old women and to his seat, where he was now fuming. To his left sat Dorothy, who was also fuming at the sight of Quatre, with his brown eyed, black haired fiance of four months, Montana. By them, sat Duo and Hilde. Trowa and Catherine sat together in sibling sympathy. And Wufei and a very pregnant Sally completed out the row, along with their two children. Heero scowled. Everybody had somebody...everybody but him. From across the sanctuary, Heero spotted Caleeb, staring stonily ahead, unaware of the intense glare that was directed in his direction. By him, Millardo had stood from his seat and faced the mourning crowd.  
  
The soft music that was playing in the background faded out, and Millardo began to speak.  
  
"First off, I would like to say thank you for all the support that everyone has given us. I'm sure that Relena would have been proud of each and every one of you. Relena was my little sister," he stated blunty, beggining the the euglogy, "But I only knew her for a couple years. She seemed so strong and independant when I first met her, then I got to know the real her over time. She was...innocent." Millardo's voice began to tremble slightly, but he would be damned if he would cry. Hurridly, he sat back down. It had been decided beforehand that each of the Gundam pilots would each say something. Duo when first, and he strood up to the microphone.  
  
"I still remember the first time I met 'jousan," he joked quietly, "I almost shot her." There was a small laugh at that from the gathering and Duo continued quickly.  
  
"It was her sense of duty that I always admired. And her stuborness. She was one of the most stuborn people I had ever met. Save for one..." He trailed off and made eye contact with Heero, his voice wavering.  
  
"Relena Peacecraft was incredibly strong-willed and she firmly held to her beleifs. I only hope that we can follow her example and live to the light instead of the dark."  
  
After crossing himself, he read from the bible. "And the meek shall inherit the Earth." The great shinigami vacated the microphone and sat quickly, passing Wufei on his way up. The Chinese pilot gave everyone an even look before he started.  
  
"Relena Peacecraft. She is the one who's life we've come to honor and death we've come to morn. But we should not morn, because her death brings more than most people's lives ever have. We should all be strong, like she was, and continue on."  
  
The crowd was silent as he took his seat. Quatre was next, and he approached the front of the curch with watery eyes and tear-stained cheeks.  
  
"Miss Relena was a very close friend. She laughed and talked with me, and I will miss that. The way she smiled and the way she cried will forever be imprinted on my mind as well as yours, I'm sure. She will be greatly missed, but Allah permitting, we will all meet again someday." Tears were streaming down his face as he finished his speech. He shared a meanful glance with Trowa, who was walking up towards the microphone. Quatre quickly left and Trowa began to speak in his soft, gentle voice.  
  
"I never really knew Relena," he stated, "But she was close to those I am. Watching them morn has taught me something that I never felt before. We all must live for the present. Relena did that, and her life will be remebered for that. She was a great woman. She gave to the world her very soul in life, and I'm sure she does the same in death."  
  
As Trowa finished, Heero took a deep breath and rose from his seat. He was next. He had everything planned out, what he was going to say. He had a rumpled peice of paper in his pocked that his hand was nervously clentching and unclentching. He approached the microphone and cleared his throut anxiously.  
  
"When I first met Relena," he started, "She was on the beach. I had been injured and she was trying to help me. All through the time she knew me, she was trying to take care of me, and anyone else who happened to be along for the wild ride we all know as the 'OZ wars'. Then, after all the war, all the suffering, we were finally able to lead a normall life. And that is the only thing she wanted, a normal life. And so we all must continue to lead our 'normal lives' in her honor." Heero glanced over towards the coffin, where she lay, seemilgly in a peaceful sleep. He neared her, and stopped in front of the casket. Putting his hand out, he touched her cheek, then retracted it quickly. The touch of death had seemingly pulled its black veil over her soul.   
  
He tore his eyes away from her lifeless body and scanned the crowd for a particular person. His prussian blue eyes locked with Claeeb's dark brown ones, and a moment of hatred passed between them. Heero calmly walked off the stage and over towards Relean's widowed husband, whispered something to him, then left the confines of the church. As soon as Heero had left the church, he lit up a cigarette and slowly took a draw of it. He had quit there for a while...he had started when Relena' first got married to relieve stress. Now he figured if it would bring him to her sooner, then all the better. He closed his eyes as he felt the familiar soothing of nicotine and menthol tickle his senses. Suddenly, the door to the church swun open, and Caleeb stood before him, his reddish hair blowing gently in the breeze.  
  
"How dare you threaten me?" the taller man hissed, leaning over Heero, trying to intimidate him. He only flicked his cigarette butt towards him and calmlmy countered,  
  
"I heard that Relena died because you hit her. Is it true?"  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but the bitch only got what was coming to her. I can't beleive I married her," he mused. "'Ya know, she still called your name out in her sleep. Pathetic, isn't it?"  
  
Heero's eyes wwere blazing with anger. He took a step closer to Caleeb and sneered.  
  
"I know you had something to do with Relena's death. And I intend to find out what."  
  
With that, Heero spun on his heel and left, leaving a stunned and furious Caleeb in his wake.  
  



	3. Relena's Secret: Chapter 3

Hey all! This is the last part of "Relena's Secret". I hope you enjoy it! (Heero's revenge, I mean...^_^) After this, I'm submitting another called, "Koshchei". I hope you enjoy it as much as this one!  
*AN- I realized that I changed Connor's name to Caleeb last time. Why? Cause I'm an I.D.O.T., that's why. He shall remain Caleeb to avoid mass confusion and hysteria.   
  
  
Title: "Relena' Secret: Chapter 3"  
Author: Anika  
Disclaimers: If I owned Gundam Wing, would I write fanfiction about it? That's what I thought...  
Warnings: Dark theme, Mild cussing,...tisue alert?  
  
  
  
"Relena's Secret: Chapter 3"  
  
"I'm sorry, Heero, I just can't permit it," Sally Po, head of the Reventers, stated.  
  
"I know he had something to do with her death, Sally. And I need to know what it is!"   
  
Sally looked into Heero's usually cold eyes and was suprised to see such emotion there. Sadness, was it? She almost caved then. Her confidence came back to her, and she stared resolutly back at him.  
  
"Heero, we have people on this case already. And besides, you're too close to this anyways, it will just make you even more upset."  
  
"I am NOT upset!" he yelled, banging his hands on her desk. Sally's eyes widened for a moment in fear, then narrowed them. "No."  
  
"Fine," he stated, "If you won't allow me to pursue this as a Preventer, then here." He calmly placed his ID, his gun, and his letter of resignation on her desk. "I resign."  
  
Heero strode out of Sally's office without a backward glance.  
  
  
As soon as he reached his apartment, he changed out of his uniform and into a pair of jeans and his customary tank top, activated his laptop, and went to wrok. Caleeb had since gone into hiding, and was being protected by the very organization that he had resigned from.  
  
Heero easily hacked into the Preventer's mainframe (since he had designed the security system ^_^) and located the file he wanted. Reading through, he soon discovered that Caleeb was being held in a safehouse on the coast of Ireland. A heartless smirk slowly graced the Perfect Soldier's face as he shut his computer and picked up his gun, wallet, and laptop, and threw them into his knapsack.  
  
"Mission Accepted."  
  
  
~*~*~*Scene Change~*~*~*  
  
  
Heerp stood on the wind-cut shores of Ireland, the white cliffs behinf him. In the distance, he saw the safehouse, his objective. He stood silently and closed his eyes, letting the bitter wind that kissed his lips speak for him the emotions he couldn't voice.  
  
"Relena..." The only word he could say. Opening his eyes, he proceeded towrds the small shack.  
  
As he neared it, Heero found it oddly unprotected. Sencing a trap, he stealthily appraoched the door and opened it. What met him shocked him; Caleeb lay on his bed, asleep. And no guards in site. Pointing his gun at the slumbering man, Heero spoke aout loud,  
  
"Wake up."  
  
he very slowly opened his eyes and focused them on Heero...or more specifically, Heero's gun. Caleeb sat up strsight and pulled the covers up around him in meager protection.  
  
"Wha...What do you want, Yuy?"  
  
The expression that Heero was wearing made the other man's blood run cold.  
  
"I want answers."  
  
Caleeb's eyes widened as the japanese man cocked the gun.  
  
"OK! OK! What kind of answers?" Caleeb was now panicking.  
  
"Is it true that you killed Relena?"  
  
"NO! NO!"  
  
The tears where falling freely as the other man pleaded for his life.  
  
"But is it true that you hit her? Repeatedly?  
  
caleeb gulped, "Yes! Its true! But its your fault!"  
  
"And how is that?"  
  
"She didn't love me! She never loved me! She always loved you! No matter what I did for her! It was always you she called out for!"  
  
Heero lowered his gun in shock.  
  
  
"You son on a bitch..."  
  
Caleeb took this opportunity to knock Heero out of the way, and he ran outside, desperate to get away from his fate. The Perfect Soldier quickly regained his wits and chased after him. Along the cliffs by the sea, He chased him. Finally, there was no land left for the widow to run. He turned nervously to see Heero standing behind him, smirking slightly and aiming his gun right at his head.  
  
"I'm not finished."  
  
"What else do you want, Yuy? I've given you everything you've asked for?"  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed and became cold, reminicant of the soldier that he once was.   
  
"I want Relena back."  
  
He snorted then, "But that's impossible, isn't it? You took her away. And look, isn't it ironic. Here you are, standing by the ocean, just as she was. Just think of what the newspapers will say. 'Distraught Husband Follows Beloved to Watery Grave. hmph...beloved."  
  
Caleeb's eyes widened as he edged near the crest of the cliff.  
  
"Heero, don't do anything stupid..."  
  
"Turn around." Calebb did as he was commanded. "Now, I'm going to give you until the count of three. Then either you will jump, or I will shoot you."  
  
Caleeb shut his eyes tightly in anticipation of what was to come.  
  
"One."  
  
Heero's grip on the gun tightened, never wavering.  
  
"Two."  
  
Caleeb took a deep breath. He was going to jump, and not give Yuy the satisfaction of his revenge.   
  
A moment passed by, then a minute. But the third number never came.  
  
Caleeb spun around in confusion. "Wha...?"  
  
Instead of Heero's icy stare, he was face to face with Sally Po, and two of his guards.  
  
"Thank God you're here!" he exclaimed, "Heero just tried to..."  
  
"Save is, asshole." He looked at the Preventer in confusion, then saw the tape recorder in her hand.  
  
"We know what you did. Boys, cuff him."  
  
The widowed man started to protest, and the guards took him towards the waiting car.   
  
Loooking out onto the ocean, Sally murmered under her breath. "Heero...I know you're here."  
  
When she got no answer, she continued. "Heero, Relena is NOT dead. She asked Millardo to fake her death. She took a poison to slow her metablosim to almost nothing. That's why she seemed so lifless at her funeral. She is in a safe house in Spain. I trust you could find her."  
  
She turned and walked to the car, were the guards and her new prisoner, never hearing the rustle of leaves as Heero departed.  
  
"She's not dead. Then there's still a chance....for us."  
  
~*~*~New Scene~*~*~  
  
Relena lay on her balcony, basking in the warm Spanish sun. Stretching her arms over her head, she sighed in frustration. The physical scars fron her husband had healed, but the emotional ones still remained. She wouldn't eat, or sleep. Talking to anyone was totally out of the question.   
  
"I'm strong. I can get through this."  
  
She felt a familiar presance behanid her and gave another sigh.  
  
"You will get through this, Relena. But not by yourself."  
  
She turned to face him, and for a moment, prussian blue met sea green. Then, she turned away.  
  
"I can't trust anyone. There's only been me. That's all. Everyone who has loved me has either betrayed me or gone from me."  
  
"That's not true," he countered. "I'm here/ NOw. With you."  
  
"But for how long." she murmered with a hint of doubt.  
  
"How do I answer this without sounding like a moron?" he countered. He paused, then answered her. "For as long as you want me to hang around."  
  
She smiled and leaned back in her chair. "Good."  
  
~*~*~The End~*~*~  
  
  
Am I not evil? Tell me if a sequal is in order. It my be a bit hentaii...okay, a lot hentaii. But I KNOW no one out there is complaining, right? ::The room falls silent. somewhere a cricket chirps:: That's what I thought....  
  
  



End file.
